Dark Revenge
by damsel0of0darkness
Summary: Kiya lived a happy life in Ancient Egypt, until her family fell apart. Now she's out for revenge, but will she destroy herself in the process? This is a Yugioh: Millennium World fanfiction crossover with Skyrim elements. Yugioh is a manga that ended a while back, but I actually wrote this story in 2005. I've lost all the original copies, so I'm rewriting it differently this time.
1. Chapter 1: The Thief

"I'll slit your throat," said the thief, pressing the dagger against Kiya's skin. Blood trickled down.

"Fine. Take my gold. Isn't this a little overboard?" she said. It didn't sound like she was nervous, more like she was annoyed.

"Really? Then hand me the gold and maybe I won't."

She stuck her hands into her pockets and gave him whatever little coin she had.

"Is that fair enough?" she asked him.

"Not much for a merchant's daughter, but I'll let you pass alive."

He shoved her off and rode away on his horse.

"Thieving scum," she cursed under her breath. "Father won't be pleased.

She trudged into town in her boyish garb. Before crossing the road, a young man stopped her. It was her somewhat friend, Seto.

"Dude, don't you know your neck's bleeding!"

"It's that damn bandit clan in the desert," she said casually. "Robs my pockets dry every week."

"Sounds like bullying."

"They just like to see me squirm."

"Don't underestimate them. Bandits can kill."

Kiya shrugged. "So how's meditation going?"

"You mean my job?"

"Precisely."

"Well I might get promoted soon."

"In your dreams. You'll never measure up to the Pharaoh's priests."

He glared at her. "You know I'll only let you get away with saying so much. This is why I can't call you my friend."

She just laughed and ran off into the road. She knew the real reason. He was a priest and she was a commoner. They didn't have time to be friends. He only liked her because she was a pretty tomboy with guts.

Approaching her father's shop, she froze. There was a strange customer speaking to him. He was fully cloaked and held out the most delightful treasure.

"I don't buy stolen treasure," said her father angrily. "How dare you take me for one of _those_ merchants."

"You'll regret this," said the stranger, before disappearing off into the crowd.

"Who was that?" she asked Merisu, her father.

"He didn't say," he said. "Don't tell me you've been robbed again. I gave you that coin to buy bread."

"You know how it is. I forgot yesterday and thought I could try to sneak back in the morning."

"No excuses. This is the last time I give you anything. Now go bribe those caravaners with this ruby."

"Fine," she huffed, grabbing the red, shiny crystal. She strode over and called, "Camel boys!"

"Look, it's Kiya!" shouted Rashid and Ameer.

The elder Jalal turned around and said, "We haven't seen you in years. Those twerps have too good a memory. What is it the old merchant wants this time?"

"No less than five hundred coin."

"Figures, Merisu doesn't sell cheap."

Suddenly a big sack of coin hit the back of his head with a plop. "Twerps!" he cursed as they snickered. He picked up the sack and exchanged it for Kiya's ruby.

"They have no respect for the elderly," he griped, before chasing after them with his camel whip.

Kiya strode back to Merisu and said, "Give me the water jugs. I'm going to the well." This meant afterward, she was returning home.

"Tell Kheti I'm coming home late."

"Okay!" She took the jugs in her arms and left.

It was mid-afternoon when she made it back across the desert. The house was on the outskirts of town. She kicked the door open and set everything down. It wasn't long before she noticed the house was empty. Her little brother was gone.

Then she saw a young man crawling out from behind the door.

"Ugh," he said.

"Eek!" she screamed. "What have you done with my brother?"

"He's been kidnapped by bandits."

"Aren't you a bandit?"

"You don't recognize me?" he asked, getting up off the ground. "I'm your friend, Salih."

"Salih?" She studied his smooth black hair and brown eyes. The handsome shape of his face.

Salih. She remembered him as a boy. His drunk, abusive father, and when he ran away. After so many years, she had forgotten him.

"Kiya, I haven't forgotten you. That's why I came to help get your brother back. Just let me explain."

"I'm listening."

"You're right. I'm a bandit. I know why your brother was taken, but hear me out.

"The clan leader came by Merisu today to sell stolen treasure. He was turned away and decided to kidnap your brother as blackmail."

Kiya's eyes widened. "Will you help me save him?"

"Yes. Don't worry. I have a plan."

"What is that?"

"You report the kidnapping to the guards, and then wait for me at the barracks. I will rescue your brother tonight."

Before Kiya could question him, he ran out into the desert."


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayal

Kiya hurried back across the desert. She had to do what she was told. The whole time, she prayed to Isis that Kheti would be safe, and Salih.

She made it into town and walked toward the palace. The barracks was in front of it. Sure, she had talked to a guard before, but that was only when she got in trouble. Getting in fights with boys and rich kids. She wouldn't get the best welcome from a guard.

She faced the building and knocked on the door loudly. The door didn't open till after over a minute.

"Can't you see night duty is trying to sleep here?" griped a young guard with shaggy brown hair, named Raja.

Instead of giving an insult that would probably cause him to slam the door in her face, she said, "My little brother was kidnapped by bandit. Can I hide here?"

His expression changed to fake pity. "Okay, but stay quiet. You don't want to wake the other guards."

She stepped in and sat in a corner chair. Now she just had to wait.

Salih snuck into the abandoned city of Kul Elna, home of his master's bandit clan. He had to find where Kheti was imprisoned, and rescue him without getting caught by his fellow thieves.

There were trap doors hidden throughout the city. He chose the one closest to the dungeon, avoiding nearby campfires.

Underground, it was lit by few torches. He walked quietly through the shadows and into the dungeon. He looked in the jail cells until he found the little boy, Kiya's brother. He was unconscious, lying in the dirt. Not good. Salih would have to wake him.

He grabbed the key off the wall and unlocked the cell. With one hand covering the boy's mouth, he shook him awake. Of course, Kheti screamed but it was muffled.

"Calm down. I'm here to save you. We have to escape back to your sister." He took his hand away when the boy stopped.

"What? Who are you?" he asked.

"There's no time to explain. You have to come with me." He pulled Kheti up and out of the cell. Kheti was frightened and confused, but he didn't protest and followed Salih to the trap door. They climbed the stairs and Salih lifted it open.

Outside, night was falling, getting cold. Salih and Kheti kept low, creeping past the campfires. They were almost out of the city, when a small rock hit Kheti in the back of the head. He fell to the ground. Salih turned and saw Bakura, his master, approaching.

"I don't want to fight you," said Bakura. "Return the boy."

"How could you do this, Bakura? Please just let us go."

"No. Listen to me, Salih. I saved you when you had nowhere to run. We grew up together. Now it's time to lose that innocence and realize what we really are!"

"Revenge has corrupted you!"

"I do what's best for us. Coin is lighter than treasure."

"It's the cost of your actions that matters."

"Enough!" Bakura drew his dagger and threw it at Kheti, barely missing in his rage.

Salih yanked Kheti up and shoved him off. "Run!" he shouted. "Bakura, this is between you and me! Leave the boy out of it!"

He was too angry. Salih leapt for the sanded dagger, but Bakura slammed his fist into the side of his head. He took back his dagger and chased after Kheti.

Salih clutched his head, running after Bakura.

"Run Kheti!" he screamed.

Desperately, he drew his bow and aimed it at Bakura's back. The arrow let loose and pierced his right leg. Bakura stumbled and Salih caught up to him.

After trapping Bakura beneath him, Salih took the initiative and punched his friend under the jaw. "You murdering scum!" he shouted.

Suddenly, Bakura laughed. "I sent a group of thieves before I confronted you, to intercept the boy," he said, spitting out blood.

"Shit!" Salih cursed. He left Bakura and kept running after Kheti.

"Kheti, wait!" he shouted, taking sight of the boy ahead of him. Kheti stopped and turned around.

When Salih reached him, he could see a group of thieves blocking their way. "Stay here," he ordered Kheti.

Salih walked toward them, drawing a dagger in each hand.

"Where's Bakura?" asked the foremost, Zayn.

"Injured in the sand!" replied Salih.

"You should have finished him off! He's going to kill you!"

Salih stopped, facing them. "You know Bakura's corrupt. How can you continue to follow him?"

"Because just like him, we like the coin."

"Yeah!" the others cheered.

"I won't cause people to fall into poverty just so I can prosper," Salih argued. "The lot of you is greedy."

They laughed at him.

"Come with us," said Zayn, "and we won't have to fight."

"Only if you let the boy return to his family."

"Then it's a fight. Capture Salih alive!"

Salih was attacked by the group of five with their daggers and fists. Unlike them, he couldn't show mercy. It was all moving too fast.

In the end, Zayn was dead. Another, Ali, was bleeding out in the sand. Nasim restrained Salih, while Malik and Inarus yanked away his daggers. Malik subdued Kheti, and the thieves dragged their prisoners back to Bakura.

The master was sitting by a campfire, surrounded by other thieves. His leg was already bandaged and he grinned eagerly at Salih.

Salih and Kheti were brought to face him, with their hands and feet bound.

"Good work, my friends," said Bakura. "Now I can finish teaching Salih a lesson."

The thieves began to mutter amongst themselves, glancing curiously at Bakura.

"You said revenge has corrupted me," Bakura told Salih. "I say it is _you_ who are corrupted. And that corruption ends here!"

In a flash, Bakura drew his dagger and jammed it straight into Kheti's heart. Salih's jaw dropped.

Seeing the boy killed, the thieves went into an uproar.

"How could you do that!" shouted Malik. "That was a coin ticket!"

Bakura was clobbered by angry questions, while Salih threw a fit of despair.

"Silence!" shouted Bakura.

Reluctantly, the thieves quieted at his command.

"Salih tried to rescue this boy, and this is his punishment!" Bakura announced. "Much more effective than killing him. Now he'll forever regret his betrayal."

The thieves began to speak in agreement.

"He'll think twice before crossing Bakura again," said Nasim. "This is much better vengeance for the deaths of Zayn and Ali. Salih should be banished from our clan too!"

"Yeah, throw the traitor into the desert to join our fallen comrades!" Malik joined in.

"Go ahead," said Bakura, "and throw the dead boy along with him. Remember to cut Salih's bonds! We want him to live with his guilt forever!"

And so Salih and Kheti were thrown into the desert. Bakura turned his back on his best friend and walked away, without a hint of hesitation.

In pain and weakened, Salih managed to carry Kheti's body back to Kiya's home. Kiya awaited his return in the barracks.


	3. Chapter 3: Broken

That night, Salih left Kheti's body in Kiya's house. Merisu wasn't home yet. Then he came to the barracks alone and knocked on the door.

Kiya was pacing the floor nervously when she heard it. "Can you open the door?" she asked Raja. "It might be my friend."

With an annoyed look, he rolled out of his cot, unlocked the door, and opened it. Salih stumbled in, his clothes stained with blood. Kiya rushed to his side and helped him to a bed of straw. Raja watched them in confusion.

"Where's Kheti?" she asked, kneeling beside him.

"He was killed," he said. He didn't even bother to look at her.

Tears came to her eyes, as she tried to understand what he was telling her.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Who killed him?" she asked in a broken voice.

"The clan leader, Bakura. If we could talk somewhere private I would tell you more, but…" He clutched his chest. "I should tend to my wounds if you want me alive tomorrow."

Distraught, she fell against the wall and grieved for her brother. The night duty guards woke up hearing her.

"What's going on?" asked a guard.

"Nothing," said Raja, trying to sound like it didn't matter. "Time to switch posts!"

Groaning, they shuffled out the door. Raja brought Salih a bowl of water, clean cloth, and bandages.

"You look like hell, man," said Raja, before following them out.

Noticing the quiet of the empty barracks, Kiya stopped crying and gazed around.

"We're alone," she said.

"Listen," said Salih, turning to face her. "Bakura killed Kheti to punish me for my betrayal. That's why he let me live."

"Does Bakura have his body?" she asked in anguish.

"No. He threw it out with me and I carried it to your home."

She exhaled, relieved Kheti's body was not being defiled as they spoke.

"Merisu still has one child left," said Salih. "Don't let Bakura take you."

Anger flared up in Kiya. "What do you know? You shouldn't have run off trying to save Kheti!"

Salih shut his eyes tight. "I'm sorry. I was foolish."

Kiya softened. "It's my fault for letting you."

She took a wet cloth and cleaned the cut on his face. Startled, he opened his eyes. "We were equally foolish," she said.

They day duty guards trudged in, too tired to care about them.

She woke in a cot. Salih was sleeping in one across from her. He took his shirt off last night and wrapped bandages around his body. He had dark bruises and deep cuts, but nothing too serious.

Kiya waited for him to stir, watching him sleep. He lied on his back, eyes closed. His skin was tan from the sun. Chest rising and falling steadily. Dark strands of hair covering his forehead. His mouth set in a peaceful curve.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and looked at her. "What is it Kiya?" he asked.

"I was wondering, what am I going to tell my father?"

"Tell him that a bandit murdered your brother. The one he refused to buy stolen treasure from."

"Which means if Merisu doesn't give in, I'm next," she finished.

Salih got up and said, "I'm going to buy new clothes. My pockets aren't empty. You should go speak with your father. I'm sure he's worried about you."

"Yeah," she said, following him out the door.

Outside, the midday sun shone brightly. They took their separate ways.

Kiya went to Merisu's shop, knowing that was the only place she could risk looking for him. He was talking to Seto. She swallowed hard, not ready to face her father after Kheti's death.

Merisu looked tired and they seemed to be talking about Kheti. Hesitantly, she approached them.

When they saw her, she felt like bolting. "Kiya! Where have you been!" said Merisu angrily.

"I've been hiding at the barracks."

"From what? Did you know Kheti is dead?" he asked, his anger turning into grief.  
"Yes. I saw a bandit kill him. He said if you don't buy treasure from him, he'll kill me next!"

"Oh no!" cried Merisu.

"That's horrible," said Seto. "You can't do it, Merisu."

The old man disappeared in the back of his shop, too shocked to say more.

"Seto, may I speak with you in private?" Kiya asked.

"Okay. I know you don't want to be alone after what happened." He took her hand and led her far away from the shop. They sat down under a palm tree off the road.

"What is it you wanted to say to me?" he asked her.

She gazed into his eyes. They were blue like the Nile.

"My life is in danger," she said. "I won't let my father join the black market."

"I'm sorry Kiya," he said. "I wish there was a better place than the barracks, where you would be safe."

"My father can't stay at home either. If the bandit can't find me, he'll threaten to kill him."

"That's true."

"I have to do something to stop this," she said. "Now I realize how foolish I've been."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought getting robbed was a joke. I never thought something like this could happen. I was so stupid."

"Well, you did seem kind of oblivious the last time I saw you."

"Exactly. No more innocence. Seto, if I ever want to go home again, I have to avenge Kheti's death."

His eyes narrowed in concern. "That's a dangerous path Kiya. How would you even begin?"

"I can't do it alone."

"You're asking me to help you?"

"Not just you. I have other friends I need to ask too."

"There's nothing I can do. I'm not a priest yet."

"Do you have any advice, besides I shouldn't do this?"

"Maybe. Have you heard of magic?"

"No."

"Well there's a small practice going on in the palace. I heard it's really secret, because they don't want it to fall into evil hands."

"Then how is that supposed to help me if I can't even use it?"

"You could join them, and if you become good enough, they'll grant you approval to use it in battle."

"How will I gain entry to the palace?"

"Through me. Think about it and meet me at the gate tomorrow."

"Thanks!" She hugged him for the first time.

"What was that for?" he asked, startled.

"It means we're real friends now," she said with a smile. "It's about time!"

She jumped up and ran away, back to Merisu.

He was back at the shop window, looking worried.

"We can't return home," she told him. "Unless you haven't buried Kheti."

"I have done so," he said. "And I know, our lives are ruined."

"Don't give up father. Things will turn back around. You'll see!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Boys

"Get him!" yelled Ari. Rasha and Cheres were shuffling around, trying to land a punch on each other. Excited, Kiya ran over next to Ari. The three boys were ruffians and Kiya's playmates.

"Go Cheres!" Kiya cheered. Cheres was the wild one, always doing everything without thinking. Kiya's favorite. He was the quickest at sparring. Rasha was not so quick.

"Hi, beautiful," said Ari, the total flirt. Laughing, Kiya grabbed him by the scruff and threw him into the fight.

"I'd rather be called _dirty foot_!" she shouted.

Cheres wrestled Ari to the ground. "Respect _dirty foot_!" said Cheres. Ari was stuck. "Say foot!"

"Foot, foot, foot!" shouted Ari. "I said it!"

"Free him!" ordered Kiya.

The four kids shared a sense of humor unparalleled. It made them feel alive.

Cheres let go of Ari and yanked him off the ground.

"There's something I need to tell you three," said Kiya, donning a serious face.

"What?" they asked.

"My brother Kheti was murdered last night."

They stared at her in shock. "Who's responsible?" asked Cheres.

"A bandit. I was there. He said I was next if my father doesn't buy stolen treasure from him." She used the same story, not wanting to get Salih in trouble. Ari, Rasha, and Cheres weren't known to keep their mouths shut.

"We're sorry," said Cheres.

"Do you need a hug?" asked Ari.

Rasha just stared in amazement.

"I'm dealing with it," said Kiya. Her heart still hurt, but she didn't see any use in crying again. "What I need to focus on is killing this bandit before he kills me, and I can't do it alone."

"I'll go on the front line!" Cheres roared.

"I'll protect you, princess," said Ari.

"Count me in too," said Rasha, jumping in excitement.

"It's not a hayride, Rasha," she teased. "This is going to be extremely dangerous. Any of us could die."

"Maybe we should form an army," suggested Cheres.

"If we could," said Kiya. "Right now I only have one other team member. His name's Salih and he's an old friend of mine."

"Cool," said Rasha. "Where is he?"

"Resting. He got injured fighting against bandits."

"Sounds hardcore," said Cheres. "When will we get to meet him?"

"Soon. Tomorrow maybe."

"Competition," Ari complained.

Kiya ignored him. "For now we need to plan our method of fighting."

"I know a good blacksmith," said Cheres. "Makes daggers. Even those deadly long ones."

"If we want to go long distance, there's Amen the fletcher," said Rasha.

"I'll get a shield to protect the princess," said Ari.

"It's _dirty foot_!" shot Kiya.

"How are you going to fight?" asked Cheres.

"My friend Seto told me about a secret art being taught in the palace. He's getting me in tomorrow."

"You trust that snob?"

"Yeah. You just hate him because he won't agree to fight you."

Cheres laughed.


	5. Chapter 5: The Palace

"Kiya! Let's play a game," Kheti pleaded, pulling her outside.

"What? I have to help father!"

"Then who am I going to kick the ball to?"

"I'm sorry Kheti. I have to go."

Kiya lied on her coat, trying to remember what Kheti's face looked like the last moment she saw him. Was it sad? No. It was that playful, disappointed look.

She rolled over and stared at Salih. He was facing her, with his head on his pillow. It was early morning, the second day after Kheti's death.

"Tell me every word Kheti said to you," she requested quietly, trying not to wake the guards.

"Not much. To quote him, all he had time to say was, _What? Who are you?_ Really, it's your memories that matter.

"I know. I just wanted to know his last words."

"Don't dwell on him too much."

"I'm not," she said, looking at him crossly.

"When are you leaving for the palace?"

"Pretty soon. I don't want to make Seto wait."

"Some life that boy has."

"It's not like that. He worked hard to get this far. In the beginning, he was a commoner too."

"Weird. A commoner trying to be a noble."

"Yeah, it is. Anyway, I need to sneak into the bathroom before the guards wake up."

"Want me to guard the door?"

"Please do."

Kiya grabbed the stuff she bought yesterday. Some clothes, a towel, and a rag. Then she snuck into the bathroom. Of course, the bath was a big bucket like at her home. She poured in fresh water from a pitcher and jumped in.

Usually, she would wait seven days between baths, but this time it had only been three. She didn't want to get kicked out of the palace for stinking. Those people bathed every day or more.

She washed up quickly, threw on her clothes, and opened the door. Salih was right on the other side.

"I swear on my mother's grave I didn't peek," he said with a sincere smile.

"We used to run around naked as children," she replied. "Why should I care?"

His cheeks turned red in embarrassment and she ran off laughing.

Outside, she treaded a short distance to the gate. It was almost right beside the barracks. Seto was hanging around nearby. It didn't look like he'd been waiting long.

"Hello Kiya," he said.

"Hey!" She tackled him in a hug. "Do I smell good enough?"

He stumbled. "Am I supposed to smell you?"

"Yes, please!"

Seto took in her scent. She smelled sweet, like a girl. Nothing like he imagined. "You have my approval," he said.

She let go of him and he held her hand. "I'm going to lead you in, and introduce you to the leader of this secret society," he said.

"Okay!"

"When we go in, remember to be quiet."

She nodded and he knocked on the gate. A guard opened it. From there, Seto and Kiya went over the stone walkway and up the entrance stairs. At the top were the doors to the palace of Ineb-Hedg, where Egypt's Pharaoh and his royal family resided. Seto pushed a door open and they entered through the palace throne room. At the time, it was empty.

They went down a hallway and stopped in front of a door. "This is where the leader resides. His name is Mahad. He's also one of Pharaoh Aknamkanon's six guardians"

"Is that you Seto?" a man asked from inside. The door opened, revealing him. His brown hair fell to his shoulders and he wore a golden ring hanging from his neck. It had six diamond-shaped beads on it, and a pyramid with a Wadjet eye was in the center of the ring.

He noticed Kiya and asked, "Who is your guest, Seto?"

"My friend, Kiya. She wishes to join your magic society."

"Why is that?"

"My reasons are my own," said Kiya.

"You should be aware," said Mahad, "that magic, or Heka, itself is very dangerous. By joining the practice, you will be risking your own life."

"Very well," said Kiya.

Worry struck Seto. He had never heard practicing magic was deadly. Otherwise he wouldn't have told Kiya about it. Mahad stared at him questioningly and Seto averted his eyes.

"As the only member familiar with her," said Mahad, "I will introduce Kiya to the art."

He faced Kiya and said, "Follow me to the Heka chamber, Kiya."


	6. Chapter 6: Heka

Sorry the hieroglyph pictures don't work on this website. :( So just pretend they're there.

Mahad led Kiya further down the hallway. They reached a dead end with a door and he opened it. Inside was a round room surrounded by lit candles. The walls were lined with filled shelves.

"This is where we attain our spells and enchantments," said Mahad. "Some spells require the spoken word. Enchantments are permanent spells cast upon weapons or armor. There are two other rooms I will show you today, after I teach you your first spell."

"What is that?" asked Kiya.

"Fire, or _," he said, going to the center of the room. Kiya followed him and looked down. There was a symbol built in the floor. The same pyramid and a Wadjet eye like on his item. It was in gold too.

"This is the Magic symbol," he said. "You must place your hands on it and speak the spell,."

"Alright." She touched the symbol and it glowed with a warm feeling.

"It is done," said Mahad. "You can fire flames from your hands at will, but be careful. Casting the spell for too long can be fatal. You are not permitted to use the spell in battle until you have grown enough as a magician."

"Why can't I use the spell yet?"

"Because we wouldn't want anyone to escape from you alive. No one outside the society can know magic. If an enemy sees you use it, they could force you to tell them our secret. The secret of this symbol."

"I see," said Kiya. _Magic isn't something I can share with my enemies or my friends_, she thought.

"Let me show you the other rooms," he said.

They went back down the hallway and turned onto another one. It led straight to a courtyard. Passing through it, Kiya did not see anyone.

At the end of the courtyard was the second door. Mahad opened it and they entered.

It was a wide, empty room.

"This is where we practice magic," said Mahad. "Sometimes on each other, depending on the spell. Step onto the floor and cast your spell in the air."

She walked in and held her hands in front of her. What would happen?

Willing it with her mind, flames shot out straight from her hands. It felt warm again, but it didn't burn. She stopped the fire, and it dissipated in the air.

"And so you see how it works," he said. "After I show you the final room, you can return here and test the endurance of your magic. For now, come with me."

She went with him back outside, to the other side of the courtyard and into another part of the palace. While they were walking down the halls, she studied her hands. How did touching a symbol give her such power? If magic was that easy, no wonder it was kept a secret. A dagger no longer seemed deadly in comparison.

"I don't think Seto knew magic was dangerous," said Mahad. "Should you be having second thoughts?"

"I don't think he understands my determination," Kiya replied. "I'm striving for something that already risks my life. When you told me using magic does the same, I couldn't see a difference."

"That is one way to look at it," he said, opening the final door.

"Hello!" shouted someone in the room. This girl with messy brown hair was the second person Kiya met in the palace. "Who's your guest?" she asked Mahad.

The hieroglyphs for FIRE! _


	7. Chapter 7: Magicians

Remember, the hieroglyph pictures don't work.

"This is Kiya, a new member of the magicians. I'm showing her this room," he said. He turned to Kiya and said, "This is Mana."

"I'm like his student. We grew up together in the palace," she said.

"Yes. Mana and I are relatives in the royal family."

"Nice to meet you, Mana," said Kiya.

Mana ran up to her and said, "You're the only other girl in the group," she said. "I'm automatically your best friend."

Kiya laughed nervously. "I've never had any girlfriends. All my friends are boys."

Mana gave her a strange look and Mahad intervened.

"Alright, Kiya. Why don't you take a look around the room," he insisted.

Kiya did and saw it was the same as the first room. The difference was what occupied the center. It was a pedestal holding a reverse pyramid. The outside was the same as Mahad's item, except there was no top. It was like a reverse, pyramid goblet set on the pedestal.

"The goblet is filled with water. Then the magician adds a drop of their blood while speaking a spell. This transforms the contents into the desired potion. The magician removes the goblet and pours the potion into their vessel," Mahad explained. "Many potions are similar to certain spells."

"He's right," said Mana. "I was about to make a healing potion, if you'd like to see."

"Ok," said Kiya.

Mana took a pitcher from a shelf and filled the goblet with water. She traded the pitcher with a knife, and pricked her hand. While the blood dropped into the water, she said, "_."

Mana poured the potion into a jar and showed it to Kiya. It looked like liquid gold.

"I wouldn't drink that," she commented.

"That's what all potions look like," said Mahad, "but they all taste different."

"Can I keep it?" she asked.

"Why?" asked Mana, sealing the jar.

"Because I want to test it on someone."

Mana gave her another weird look. "Alright," she said, "but don't waste it."

She gave her the jar.

"Mana, can you take Kiya back to the practice room, and show her some of your spells?" asked Mahad.

"Okay!" Mana replied, smiling.

"I say goodbye to you now Kiya," he said, leaving the room.

"Let's go!" shouted Mana, pulling her past him and all the way to the practice room.

"Watch this," said Mana. She held out her hand and a red circle appeared on the floor. "That's a fire circle. Whoever steps on it will fall into its trap."

She took off her necklace and tossed it on the circle. For a moment, flames shot up.

"Not the nicest prank," Kiya said.

"Unless you want to set someone's pants on fire," Mana suggested. They laughed.

"What's going on in here?" someone asked. The girls turned to look. It was a boy with spiked red and black hair. He had golden blond locks in the front.

"That's Prince Atem," said Mana. "He never introduces himself. Atem, this is Kiya. She's a new member of the magicians."

"Oh, sorry," he replied. Kiya bowed, like she did when any royalty passed through the streets. Except this time, she felt very uncomfortable. Noticing this, Mana spoke up again.

"I'm showing her some different magic. This is her first day here."

"You never show me any magic," he complained.

Mana blushed. "That's because I'm not very good…"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No! I'll show you!"

She held out her hand and the necklace floated back to her. Then she transmuted it into silver.

"Those are just tricks," he said. "Can't you do some real stuff?"

"Fine! Watch this!"

She conjured a cobra and Kiya jumped.

"Don't worry," said Mana. "I have its allegiance."

It started hissing at her.

"Or maybe not… _!" she shouted.

The animal behaved.

"You had to tell it first," Atem pointed out.

She glared at him. "Attack me," she ordered Kiya.

"What!"

"Flames, sword, whatever! Just do it!"

"If you say so…"

Kiya raised her hand and blasted Mana with fire. At that moment, Mana shielded herself with a glowing blue light. Kiya withdrew her attack.

"That's called a ward, or magic shield," said Mana. "But if you're not careful, it won't block everything."

"You daredevil!" Atem cheered. She grinned.

The hieroglyphs for HEAL! _

The hieroglyphs for CALM! _


End file.
